Hide Away
by LadyStarz
Summary: Raven leaves Titans Tower because Robin is formerly dating Star. Slade finds out, then captures Raven to make sure that her destiny is fullfilled. But will Robin even care to save her? Rating may change...RobRae
1. Lost Darkness

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter One- The Getaway

Raven looked across the wide, calm sea. Waves of grace spread across the ocean as far as the eye could see, making the scene a truly remarkable sight for anyone who happened to catch a glimpse of the sunset. The gothic girl, however, was far from interested- mainly because Robin had gone after Starfire instead of officially dating Raven. "It would be better to leave this place and leave all those memories behind," the girl murmured, pulling up her hood. She left her perch on the rooftop and left to pack.

Hiding away 

_Losing the day_

_As if it doesn't really matter_

_Saying good-bye_

_Scared to say why_

_Afraid it will shatter our world_

_I need some faith now_

To trust you somehow 

Raven looked at Titans Tower one last time. It was so strange to be leaving her only real home- the home where good friends had always laughed and joked around with each other. Especially Beast Boy. As much as Raven hated the little vermin, she couldn't help missing him and the rest of the Titans as she trudged on along the road to the real world.

Then a hand on her back stopped her. Raven gasped, and turned around. Robin was behind her, looking… anxious. "Why are you leaving? Where will you go?" asked the boy wonder, looking straight at Raven. "And who'll be around to give me lectures about hunting down Slade?"

Raven sighed. "You… you're dating Star," she whispered.

Why are we keeping our secrets? 

_Why are we hiding ourselves away?_

_Any way we can't hide away_

_I don't want to fake it_

_I want to make you believe _

_What I say_

_Oh… what I say_

I won't let you Hide away 

Robin looked at Raven. "Star? Me? We're only friends. Well… er… best friends."

Raven turned away. "Even you can't stop me from leaving this place. I'm going. And nobody can stop me. You said that Star's your friend… your best friend. That's not enough proof for me… not enough proof to prove that you like her more than me."

As Raven walked away, Robin felt an aching inside of him- the aching of a forlorn bird.


	2. Ambushed Cry

Disclaimer- Me does not own Teen Titans. Give me a cookie. (Just kidding)

Chapter Two- Hidden Emotions

The scenery was a jumble of cars and trucks below where Raven flew, her violet eyes glued straight ahead of her. She had always had feelings for Robin, and now that he had just went with Star... Raven pushed the thought out of her mind, but a newemotion came over her, one she had never felt so strongly before.

Hate.

Hate for Beast Boy. Hate for Cyborg. Hate for Robin. Hate for Starfire.

Hate for mostly Starfire _and_ Robin.

The gothic teen flew ahead, her cape flapping quietly in the breeze. A occasional gust of wind blew her hood down, and each time Raven went to adjust it memories came flooding by... meemories of Robin. It was as if some part of him were with her, and every time she tried to push him away, the memory of him would always come back to haunt her. It was sickening. Raven sighed quietly, the emotion of sadness welling up inside her head. This wasn't the first time she had felt it before- she had felt it numerous times since a certain "couple" got together.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered, to calm herself down.

Then a voice in her head started speaking. Starfire's voice. "Peace, Love, Tranquility," the voice buzzed over and over, like Starfire had always done when she was meditating with Raven. The dark Titan felt another emotion inside her- a sort of settling. "We have a bond," She tried to remind herself. "We've switched bodies before. We understand each other. And plus, Robin said Star was only his best friend..."

Raven sighed. She knew that what Robin wanted was what Robin wanted. And maybe she was still his..."partner". Maybe. She started to turn back when a sudden blast knocked her out. The gothic girl spun down and down and down...

Until she hit the cold, barren ground. Right in front of a too-familiar face.

"Pleased to see you... Raven."

* * *

So do you like it so far? Everyone can guess who the villian is! Not only Slade this time... 


	3. Queen of Hell's Eternity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter Three:

Raven was being pinned down to the cold, hard ground. Her ambusher was holding her wrists tightly, so tight that even she couldn't suppress him/her with her powers. The dark girl struggled out of the enemy's grasp, only to be held down again bythe sole of the attacker's pointed shoes. "So, dear child," he/she smirked maniacally. "We meet again. This time, however, I will not be forced to hurt you. My master, a decentvillian named Slade, will wish to see you." 

Raven gasped. "Master? But in my vision, you wereordering him torelease the portal between the mortal world and (dareI say this) hell. I thought you were the master,_father_." 

Trigongrowled. "You will hear what I say, daughter, and believe it. Your destinyhas not yet begun to unfold. Not yet. You must wait, child, and then your power will consume you, my wrath will consume you... the world will be your child of darkness,and you shall behell's queen, reigning forever in the ages ofwoe and blood. I shall be your guardian, and the mortal world will be the throne you will conquer and forevermore take over. You future is fortold, mydaughter, andit is in the hands of ME!" The sky rumbled with the intensity of a thousand thunderstorms, and the air became cold and unforgiving around her. A crowd had formed around the two, but Raven could not make out any spectators that looked likethe Titans. She couldn't, anyway... her father had sucked her energy out of her soul, leaving nothing but her conciousness behind. 

"Remember your destiny... remember, you will die," he chuckled evilly, and disappeared, leavingRaven weak and almost drained of her soul as the dark clouds parted and the evening sky grew fresh and airy again.

* * *

Robin checked his communicator. No sign of Raven anywhere. He groaned and put his head in his hands. 

"She was the strongest titan ever. Now that we've lost her, there's no thinking of what Slade'll do to us all." 

Starfire cleared her throat. "Friend Robin, you are thinking too much. I believe you may want another hot beverage of thehorkenblauq root, for you care much about Friend Raven, and-" The alien gently put a hand on the boy's shouder, but he shoved the girl away. Star gasped and a hot tear slipped onto Robin's arm. 

"Enough! I'm sick of you! I'm hightailing out of this place, and don't even think about following me! What kind of a teammate are you? We lose a member, and you're telling me to calm myself down and drink some of that DISGUSTING hot stuff that tastes like ROTTEN SQUASHES?" The boy wonder was hyper, waving his arms up in the air, until he noticed Star's hurt expression. Tears were flowing like rivers down her cheeks, making her emerald eyes glossy with every tear that escaped her eyes.Even though Robin wanted to apologize like bad, he put a scowl on his face and growled. He really regretted that, because Star was now sobbing and walking, (not floating because her 'unbridled joy' was ruined) up the stairs, away from him. 

"Whatever. I'm still going. You're pathetic," and with that, Robin slammed the door of Titan's Tower, which was now officially leaderless. The masked boy wondered why he was doing this, just for a stupid goth girl with a demon father. But he then remembered their last embrace, and couldn't stop the memories of earlier times with Raven. It was too much to handle.

* * *

Is that good? Next chappy should be up soon.


End file.
